Eyes on Fire
by icaughtfire
Summary: Fiona Coyne is sent to England by her mother to stay with her psychologist cousin. In group therapy she meets Franky Fitzgerald, and they become great friends, and maybe more. Minky, Folly J and eventually Friona.
1. The Announcement

She couldn't believe her ears when she heard her say it: "You're going away to England to stay with your cousin." Her mother had announced after making a big deal of tonight's family dinner. She had actually "invited" Declan to come via laptop, so he was sitting there in his normal seat, that is the computer was sitting on the table in front of his chair.

"England? As in…London?" Fiona gasped audibly.

"Bristol, actually. You'll be going to Roundview College – that's a high school – they just call it college over there." She explained with a tone of briskness.

"Why are you sending me away?" The teenager sounded hurt. "I've been getting better. For once, I even have a boyfriend who is actually sweet. It's not fair…"

"Fiona, honey, it's not about what's fair or not. I have to do what's best for you. My cousin David is a psychologist, and he offered you a room and some help with your…issues. Besides, I think a change of scenery would do you some good. Plus I know how much you love fashion and England is one of the fashion centers of the world." She tried to make it sound a little better to her daughter by mentioning the fashion aspect.

"Oh yeah." Fiona's face brightened. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all….when am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow for New York." Declan said suddenly from the laptop. He smiled, dimples visible as he was displayed on full-screen. "Visiting your bro before you head across the ocean."

"Oh my GOD!" Fiona exclaimed happily, as she hadn't seen her brother in ages.

"Yup, and guess who's coming with you?" Her mother added.

"Uh…"

"Holly J!"

"Just to Declan's or to England, too?" Fiona questioned, not realizing how long her trip to England was actually going to last.

"Declan's. Do you really think Holly J's mother would allow her to go to England for a month?"

"…month?"

"Maybe longer."

"But mom, you can't be serious. I'll have no one there. No you, Declan, my best friend…what am I supposed to do?" Fiona was sounding desperate now. There was no way she was going to England without a fight. She couldn't imagine being in a new country all alone.

"Get better." Her mother said simply, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I AM. Can't you see that I've been making progress?" She argued.

"Yes, honey, but…"

"Fi, don't be selfish," Declan interrupted. "We've been trying with you. We just want you to be happy and we think you need some time…away."

"God! Am I even coming back? Is that what this is? Your precious daughter is crazy, too much to handle, better ship her away to ANOTHER. FREAKING. COUNTRY." It was full on tantrum mode for Fiona. This wasn't something she pulled out often but in this case it was necessary. The situation was extremely unusual.

"Fiona Arabella—calm down—do not raise your voice at me. Throwing a hissy fit will NOT change things. I suggest you start packing and get to bed at a decent hour. Your flight departs at 5:30." Her mother said flippantly. Obviously the decision was final and irreversible.

"Fine…" Defeated, Fiona slunk back to her room. Wait, if Holly J was already coming with her, then she already knew and she had said nothing! The girl furiously dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?" Holly J answered the phone promptly.

"You knew and you didn't TELL me?" What a way to be greeted…Fiona didn't hold back, practically shrieking into the phone.

"What? Oh, the New York trip. Your mom wanted it to be a surprise. She figured it would cheer you up." Holly J explained, blissfully unaware of the situation.

"No, not that—what happens after."

"We…go home?"

"No! My one way ticket to Bristol. As in, England. The United Kingdom. Across the ocean. In another country. Freaking Narnia."

"Um," Holly J paused, obviously confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She didn't TELL you?" Fiona was seething. "I'm being sent away to England for god knows how long. She said a month, but don't be surprised if you never see me again."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. I know. I can't believe it either. I don't want to leave Degrassi again. Things were just starting to get better." She sighed deeply.

"I know they are. Fiona, is there anything I can do?" Holly J asked innocently.

"Sure. Kill my mother and bury her in your back yard. Or better yet, kidnap me before the airplane lifts off. Or run away with me to Mongolia."

"Mongolia?" Holly J chuckled. "I probably shouldn't do any of those things. I just meant, is there any way I can get your mom to change her mind or at least give you emotional support, crying on my shoulder, that sort of thing?"

"My mom's mind is unchangeable. But feel free to try. As for emotional support, as long as you keep me from flinging myself off of the Empire State building, I think I'll survive. Well…maybe." The melodrama was kicking it up a notch as Fiona feigned her own death.

"Man, this sucks! I'm going to miss you. How long will you be gone, again?"

"At least a month."

"Well, at least we'll have New York." She offered, looking on the bright side.

"Yes, darling, we'll always have New York." Fiona echoed dramatically, like in a black and white romance film from the 20s. "If you don't spend the whole time hanging over my stupid brother." She added.

"I won't. I promise. It'll be all about you." Holly J swore.

Fiona grinned for the first time in awhile. "Now that's what I like to hear. We'll have lots of shopping to do if I'm expected to prepare a whole wardrobe for cold, soggy England."

"Sounds awesome. Well listen, Fi, I should go. I'm doing some homework in case we—I—get back late from New York. See you tomorrow morning?"

"If I don't run away first. Love you." Fiona always said this at the end of their phone conversations.

"Love you, too. Bye." Holly J hung up, leaving Fiona alone to wallow in her misery and consider what the next few days would be like. She suddenly remembered that Adam had no idea what had happened earlier and decided to give him a call. He didn't answer his phone and instead it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi. You've reached Adam. I can't get to my phone right now. You know what to do. *Beep*"

"Adam, it's me. Fiona. Um, listen, I would have told you sooner, but I just found out myself when my mom dropped the bomb on me. I guess I am going to New York tomorrow to see my brother, then I'm headed to England. I'm staying there at least a month, maybe longer. I don't really know all the details. So I guess I'll…see you when I get back. If you want to get ahold of me I think I'll have the internet, but I don't think I can make calls or texts from there."

Fiona hung up, sighing heavily. She took her suitcases out of the closet and haphazardly began filling them with essentials. After about 25 minutes she was finished, and sweating from head to toe. She decided to take a shower before going to bed for the evening.

The hot shower eased her muscles but not her anxiety. She still couldn't believe what her mother was doing to her. Usually they got along but Fiona had never been this mad at her in her entire life. She toweled off and put on a nightgown, settling into bed and staring up at the ceiling. Before she knew it, her eyes were open and her alarm clock blaring in her ears.

Fiona groaned, not at all happy to be up before the sun. She got dressed in a pair of distressed jeans and a white camisole, then quickly brushed her hair and applied some light makeup before carrying her suitcase downstairs. Her mother was already waiting on her.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asked brightly, as if it weren't four in the morning.

"Yeah…" Fiona muttered, still feeling completely exhausted. "Is Holly J meeting us there or what?"

"No, we're picking her up on the way to the Toronto-Pearson International Airport." She explained, grabbing one of Fiona's smaller suitcases and opening the door. The car was idling in the driveway.

Fiona went out, then glanced back at her house wistfully, since this was the last time in god knows how long she'd see it. With a sigh she loaded her stuff into the trunk, climbing in the back seat with mixed emotions. Her mother tried to talk to her but Fiona made no indication of hearing her, sulking alone in the back. After about ten minutes of driving, they pulled up in front of Holly J's apartment complex.

Fiona unwillingly smiled as her best friend emerged from the building looking gorgeous as always, her red hair tousled and bouncy, clad in a forest green flowered sundress and carrying some heavy-looking bags. Fiona got out of the car to assist her friend, putting her luggage into the trunk with her own.

"Morning." Holly J greeted, sounding tired. She took a seat in the back of the car as Fiona scrambled back into hers beside of her. When Fiona didn't answer, she looked concerned. "You alright?" She whispered.

"No. I'm still upset about England. I can't even be excited about New York right now." Holly J nodded in understanding, putting her hand comfortingly on Fiona's thigh.

"I get it. But we have to make the best out of the situation and I swear I'll video chat you every single day until you're completely tired of me."

Fiona grinned. "Good…" She moved her hand to place it on top of Holly J's. "Thank you…" She said quietly, squeezing her friend's hand. Her heart was racing now at her touch and she didn't dare move her hand. She tried not to meet Holly J's gaze, afraid that the look in her eyes would betray her feelings.


	2. The Club

It was astounding how much things had changed compared to what it had been like the previous year for Franky. She'd went from being constantly bullied every day and having only one person in the world who could stand her to having actual friends and being a mostly normal teenager. It was almost as if she'd traded lives entirely. Take right now, for example, she and her friends were in a pub, just fucking off and having a good time. Franky never imagined she'd have a group of friends, yet here she was partying with Mini, Grace, Liv, Alo and Rich.

"Having fun, Frankykins?" Mini yelled over the pounding dubstep music. Franky nodded, a huge grin on her face as she danced enthusiastically. "Great! I'm a bit hot though – want to go out and get some air?" Mini asked, leaning closer.

"Sure. Franky wiped the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "I could use a break."

As they began to depart for the alley outside the club, Liv turned to them and spoke loudly over the music.

"Where do you think you're going?" She screamed.

"Outside—we'll be back!" Mini assured her.

"Ugh, don't be snogging out there yeah?" Liv told them. Mini turned to Franky, rolling her eyes and grabbing Franky's hand, pulling her through the thick crowd toward the door.

Once outside, Mini let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, this is much better." There was a light breeze and it felt wonderful compared to the sauna-like temperature of the club. Franky took a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one. She offered them to her friend, who shook her head. "No thanks, I'll just take a puff off yours if that's alright.

"Yeah." Franky took a few puffs before handing the cigarette over to Mini. The blonde smiled, taking it into her hand and breathing it in. She let out a breath, smoke pillowing from her pink lips.

"Ah, thanks." She said, handing it back. "So um, how you been lately with the whole…Matty thing?"

"Oh," Franky took a long drag before answering. "I'm over it. Like you said, I deserve better. I can't be bothered with his mindfuck shit any longer."

"Good for you." Mini congratulated, watching her carefully. She leaned against the side of the building.

"What about you? The whole Nick thing?"

"Same. I was over it ages ago. Not worth my time, you know?" She gazed at Franky, her fingers brushing against her friend's. Franky smiled. Growing brave, she curled her fingers around Mini's slowly. Neither of them spoke for awhile until they were interrupted.

"Oi! What are you lot doing?" A voice called out, causing them to instinctively jump apart. It was Alo, and seeing their reaction, looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"Just getting some air." Franky offered.

"Yeah, well, we're thinking of fucking off and going to get some food. I'm famished, so's Grace and Rich. Want to come with? Plenty of room in my van." He invited them along. Franky turned to Mini in questioning.

"You up for that?" She asked. "I could use a bite, myself."

"That's fine. Sounds cool. What about Nick and Liv?"

"Eh, already asked 'em. Liv found a bloke, and Nick doesn't want to leave. So I guess it's just us guys. Anyway, let's go!" Alo sounded like an excited Dora the Explorer.

Mini laughed, following him to his parked van. Mini and Franky got in the back with their friends. Alo turned around to look at the four of them in the back, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously? NO ONE wants shotgun? Come ON." Alo complained.

The four of them exchanged looks. No one looked like they were enthused about the idea. Grace, always the nice one, climbed into the passenger seat. Alo smiled at her.

"Hey, thanks, Grace. At least someone doesn't mind sitting by me." He sniffed, turning back around and starting the car.

Alo pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive. Rich studied the two girls carefully, and Mini and Franky exchanged bemused grins.

"What?" Rich asked, confused. Mini started to laugh. "Did I miss something or what?" Mini only laughed harder and Franky joined her. "Oh my god, are you freaking having a conversation without even speaking?"

A giggle could be heard from the front seat—Grace's.

"Girls can do that, you know." She said matter-of-factly with mock seriousness. Rich sighed. He withdrew a silver flask from his back pocket.

"Cheers." He spoke before taking a swig. He offered it to the girls, and both of them took large gulps. Grace declined.

"THAT'S more like it!" Alo screamed from the front. "If I wasn't driving…"

Mini nudged Franky in the ribs and Franky called out in distress.

"Fuck. That hurt."

"Sorry, babes." Mini half-smiled, planting a kiss on Franky's cheek. She was amazed at how soft her cheek felt under her lips.

"It's, er, fine." She blushed. Rich was watching them carefully with a surprised grin on his face.

They arrived at the restaurant and Rich took his time, pulling Grace off to the side and walking slowly with her.

"Um, is something going on between Mini and Franky?" He questioned seriously. Grace just laughed.

"Don't be silly, Richard."


End file.
